


Tears

by mandykaysfic



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2015 [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four good reasons to cry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 12 days of Christmas - Day four
> 
> 'On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
> Four good reasons to cry."

**Elizabeth**

It was a perfectly good reason to cry. She was off duty, in her quarters and the door was locked. By necessity, she'd remained calm and dry eyed when informed of the situation. Practically the whole of the Science department had begun working on a solution as soon as they'd learned of the latest calamity.

Of course, Elizabeth publically stated that this was not the equivalent of a Wraith attack, and in all honesty, it wasn't. But in private, she sat and cried until she had no more tears left. The future was grim; Atlantis had run out of coffee.

 

**Laura**

Laura stared at her reflection. She dashed away the tear that trickled down her face. When more came, she gave in, letting the hot tears well out and run down her cheeks. She stuck out her tongue and tried to catch the salty drops as they reached her mouth. She was relieved to be back in her own body; of course she was. It was a perfectly good reason to cry.

Sure, she'd kissed Carson while in charge of Rodney's body, but she'd also kissed Katie. She knew which she liked better, and that was another good reason to cry.

 

**Katie**

Dr Katie Brown, botanist. She'd made plans while still at school. She wasn't going to find a cure for cancer; let others work on that. She was going to find a cure for something else that plagued her and millions of women every month. There'd be no side-effects especially that of weight gain. There would be no more mood swings, no sugar cravings and definitely no back aches or cramps. That's why she'd really come to Atlantis. Carson's pills did little to relieve her pain. She curled around the heating pad and cried into her pillow when another cramp hit.

 

**Marie**

Everyone who'd ever been in the infirmary hoped they'd be nursed by Marie. She exuded calmness, confidence and a capability that reassured her patients they'd make a full recovery. She couldn't help crying when they didn't, but then her tears were quiet and restrained.

She hid her fear she'd never see home again, her terror she'd die by the hand of a Wraith, and her constant worry that all the wonderful new technology would fail them. Nobody knew she stood beneath her shower and cried most nights. Great, chest heaving sobs shook her body as she washed her fears away.

END


End file.
